mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mario
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver de Sotchi 2014, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. SEGA Development Team Producer *Nobuya Ohashi Director *Hiroshi Miyamoto Senior Art Director *Kazuyuki Hoshino Art Director *Hiroshi Kanazawa Lead Programmer *Mitsuru Takahashi Lead Game Designer *Naohiro Hirao Game Designers *Shingo Kawakami *Katsuyuki Shigihara *Nozomu Yamagishi *Tomo Matayoshi *Masashi Jinbo *Shoko Kamiya *Kohei Iizuka Stage Artists *Yuji Yamaga *Takayuki Nagashima *Taichi Kuratani *Mariya Arai *Masato Kuboichi *Takanobu Kimura *Takahiro Suzuki *Miho Furuse *Shigeo Tamura *Hitoshi Furukubo Lead Character Artist *Shinji Matsuura Character Artists *Akira Higaki *Yuji Kurogi Animation Director *Motohiro Fukui Character Animators *Keiichi Kizu *Shugo Gouda *Kazuhisa Shimonou *Kenji Odakura *Takashi Ariga *Guozhen Lu *Yasushi Ogino *Akihiro Suzuki *Mieko Ajima *Koji Ooki *Sota Hayakawa Cutscene Artists *Koichi Shibuya *Masashi Fukumitsu SFX Artists *Fumiyoshi Sakauchi *Haruka Yoshida Lead Graphic U.I. Artist *Takayuki Iwasaki Graphic U.I. Artists *Hiroi Sato *Keiko Suzuki Programmers *Takenori Kato *Kentaro Fujita *Naoko Shimura *Masafumi Matsuyama *Yuzou Hirata *Kentaro Oyama *Kouichi Nomura *Ryo Abe *Toru Yonekawa *Motoyoshi Sato *Tomoyuki Naito *Maki Nishimori *Hiroaki Yanagisawa *Mitsuki Kagawa *Keiichi Noda *Nobuo Nakagawa *Kenichiro Hidaka *Yuya Fukushima *Yoshitaka Kawabata *Koji Ogino *Yuuichi Okazaki *Makoto Suzuki *Takahiro Nagata *Takateru Ohyama *Outa Sano *Yoshihiko Toyoshima Sonic Character Supervisors *Takashi Iizuka *Eitaro Toyoda *Yuji Uekawa Project Support *Shun Nakamura *Naofumi Hataya *Sachiko Kawamura License & Localize Coodinator *Hiroshi Noguchi Technical Supervisor *Tetsu Katano Co Producer *Eigo Kasahara Marvelous AQL Producer *Takehiro Ishida Director *Takamichi Nitta Art Director *Masaaki Sato Lead Programmer *Noboru Yanagisawa Lead Game Designer *Tsuneaki Kaneko Game Designers *Taiki Watanabe *Asuka Tachibana *Kentaro Yazawa Stage Artists *Gosuke Sugimura *Ui Houda *Tomohiro Ishino *Hiroyuki Sekiguchi *Kousei Hatanaka *Ayako Yamasaki *Tae Shirai *Tsuyoki Iijima *Keihan Fujii Character Animators *Koichi Suzuki *Shigeru Takenaka *Teruaki Takahashi SFX Artists *Tarit Nilubol Graphic U.I. Artists *Yoko Takei *Yuuki Takazawa *Taketoyo Ogawa Programmers *Kenji Yatagai *Takahiro Kudo *Ika En *Takahiro Nishikawa *Yasuyuki Kurushima *Tsuyoshi Inada *Jun Kanda *Ryou Nagashima *Shuhei Osaku *Kazuhito Shimamura Sound Section Sound Producer *Kenichi Tokoi Composers *Tadashi Kinukawa *Hideaki Kobayashi *Naofumi Hataya *Chihiro Aoki *Jun Senoue *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Yuri Fukuda *Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, Inc.) *Ken Inaoka (Invisible Designs Lab.ltd) Amsterdam Recording & New York Mix Session Director *Atsushi SUSHI Kosugi (Beat On Beat, Inc.) Recording & Mix Engineer *Dave Darlington at Bass Hit Recording Metropolis Orkest Conductor *HAMISH McKEICH 1st Violin *Arlia de Ruiter *Sarah Koch *David Peijnenborgh *Seija Teeuwen *Alida Schat *Denis Koenders *Pauline Terlouw *Vera van der Bie 2nd Violin *Merijn Rombout *Wim Kok *Feyona van Iersel *Coleman Willis *Herman van Haaren *Marianne van den Heuvel *Jasper van Rosmalen Viola *Mieke Honingh *Julia Jowett *Isabella Petersen *Norman Jansen *Iris Schut Cello *Bastiaan van der Werf *Wim Grin *Maarten Jansen *Jascha Albracht Contrabass *Erik Winkelmann *Arend Liefkes Flute *Mariël van den Bos *Janneke Groesz Oboe *Martin de Ruiter Bassoon *Mieke van Dael Saxophone / Clarinet *Marc Scholten *Leo Janssen *Max Boeree *Paul van der Feen *Jos Beeren French Horn *Pieter Hunfeld *Roel Koster Trumpet *Jelle Schouten *Rik Mol *Jan Hollander *Sander Zweerink Trombone *Jan Bastiani *Vincent Veneman *Wim Stoffer Trombone / Bastrombone / Tuba *Juliana Gralle Percussion *Eddy Koopman *Murk Jiskoot Harp *Joke Schonewille Piano *Hans Vroomans Scoring Arranger & Music Supervisor *Tom Trapp Recorded at MCO Studio 3, Hilversum, Netherlands, on 11 January 2013 Recording Engineer *Paul Pouwer Assistant Engineer *Wim van de Berg Monitor Engineer *Dirk Overeem Librarian *Theus de Ruig Orchestra Assistants *Hein Bouwman *Jan Visser Production Manager *Sophie Koopmans Production Assistant *Floor Cloo Office Manager *Iris Andriga Manager *Marc Altink Artistic Producer *Ger-Jan Blom Kids Voice Recording Session Contractor *Benny Diggs Tokyo Recording & Mix Session Mastering Engineer *Kazushi Kyogoku Recording & Mix Engineers *Yoshitada Miya at SEGA Digital Studio *Masahiro Fukuhara at Sound Crew Studio Conductor *Naochika Yamamoto 1st Violin *Kimiko Nakagawa *Kazukuni Murakami *Masami Iwai *Akihiro Iwamura *Zyo Kuwata *Aya Yokomizo 2nd Violin *Kanade Narihara *Makiko Tomokiyo *Toshiro Murai *Yosuke Niwa Viola *Toshiyuki Akiyama *Hirohito Hurugawara Cello *Yoko Ara *Jun Nakamura Contrabass *Masanori Ichikawa Trumpet *Yusuke Nakano *Mitsuru Tanaka Trombone *Yoichi Murata *Kanade Shishiuchi *Makoto Igarashi Tenor Saxophone/ Alto Saxophone/ Baritone Saxophone *Kei Suzuki French Horn *Kazuyuki Akasaka *Kenshow Hagiwara Tuba *Taishi Furumoto Drums *Hideo Yamaki *Toru Kawamura Bass *Vagabon Suzuki *Takeshi Taneda Guitar *Nozumi Furukawa *Jun Senoue Recording Engineers *Tatso Umetsu at LAB recorders *Taisuke Kitayoshi at Studio A-tone Yotsuya Assistant Engineers *Kazuaki Takanishi at Lab recorders *Nobue Maki at Studio A-tone Yotsuya *Yusuke Sawai at SEGA Digital Studio Score Copy *Fumio Kitamura Coordinators *Yukifumi Makino (delfisound, Inc.) *Kiyoshi Yoshida (Attic Arcade Inc.) *Masaki Shibata (Cool Fin Inc.) Studio Managers *Junko Takayama (LAB recorders) *Yuko Sasaki (Free Market Co.,Ltd.) Game Sound Department Sound Editors *Teruhiko Nakagawa *Masaru Setsumaru Narrator *runblebee Voice SEGA Characters (Japanese) *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Nobutoshi Canna *Koji Yusa *Nao Takamori *Rumi Ochiai *Daisuke Kishio *Mitsuo Iwata *Ryo Hirohashi *Taeko Kawata *Kenta Miyake *Daisuke Ono *Taiten Kusunoki *Etsuko Kozakura *Wataru Takagi *Chikao Ohtsuka Recording Producer *Takuya Ohno (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Assistant Producer *Kouhei Yamamoto (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Director *Takatoshi Yoda (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording *TOKYO T.V.CENTER SEGA Characters (English) *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman et Eggman Nega *Cindy Robinson - Amy *Travis Willingham - Knuckles *Keith Silverstein - Vector *Michelle Ruff - Cream *Kent Hampton *Troy Baker *Mike Yurchak - Jet *Kyle Hebert *Kate Higgins - Tails *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Karen Strassman - Rouge *Derek Allan *David Keefer *Maggie O'Connor *Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega *Wally Wingert *Laura Bailey - Blaze et Omochao *Quinton Flynn - Silver Voice Production *Studiopolis Inc. Voice Director *Jack Fletcher Casting Directors *Jack Fletcher *Jamie Simone *Joe Moeller Recording Engineers *Suzanne Goldish *David Barr *Eric Lewis *John Brengman Recording Assistant *Heather Pennington *Chris Eaton Dialogue Editors *Suzanne Goldish *John Brengman *Terry Reif *Eric Lewis *Elliot Anders Production Assistants *Sean Kelley *Chris Eaton *James Lafferty Production Accountant *Laura Lopez Line Producer *Joe Moeller SEGA Characters (French) *Alexandre Gillet *Marc Bretonnière *Tony Marot *Naïké Fauveau *Marie Lenoir *Benoît Du Pac *Hervé Grull *Marie-Eugénie Maréchal *Benjamin Pascal *Sébastien Desjours *Benjamin Bollen *Thierry Buisson *Philippe Roullier *Delphine Braillon Project Managers *Claire Astorg (La Marque Rose) *Maxime Romano (La Marque Rose) Localization Department Manager *Cécile Irlinger (La Marque Rose) Voice Director *Antoine Nouel Recording Engineer *Jérémie Durand (La Marque Rose) SEGA Characters (Italian) *Renato Novara *Aldo Stella *Massimo Di Benedetto *Serena Clerici *Jasmine Laurenti *Claudio Moneta *Davide Albano *Sabrina Bonfitto *Benedetta Ponticelli *Luca Sandri *Maurizio Merluzzo *Andrea De Nisco *Marco Pagani *Diego Sabre *Tania De Domenico Project Manager *Alessandra Neve (Jinglebell Communication srl) Voice Director *Alice Bongiorni Recording Engineer *Mauro Forester (Jinglebell Communication srl) SEGA Characters (German) *Marc Stachel *Hartmut Neugebauer *Romanus Fuhrmann *Shandra Schadt *Marianne Graffam *Andi Krösing *Tabea Börner *Anke Kortemeier *Matthias Horn *Claus Peter Damitz *Roland Wolf *Klaus Lochtove *Greta Gallisch Voice Director *Michael Hülsmann (Side) Recording Engineer *Ilja Köster (IK Sample for Side) SEGA Characters (Spanish) *Jonathan López *Francesc Belda *Albert Vilar *Meritxell Ribera *Manel Gimeno *Angel De Gracia *Sofía García *Graciela Molina *Xadi Mouslemeni *Sergi Mesa *Ana Vidal *Alfonso Vallés *Carme Ambrós Voice Director *Guillermo Reinlein (Side) Recording Engineer *Carmelo Hurtado (Takemaker for Side) German & Spanish Voice Production- Project Management *Olivier Deslandes (SIDE) SEGA Licensing Manager *Rentaro Nagahara Licensing Coordinator *Rika Shirai Localization & Marketing Support *Nobuyuki Minato *Daisuke Nagashima Publicity *Yasushi Nagumo Marketing *Yasushi Yamashita *Toyohisa Hiwatari Product Test *Akira Nishikawa *Yuki Takahashi *Shinji Misawa *Kenzo Kadowaki *Yuya Sunaga *Masashi Kanda *Manato Ito *Sachie Atsuta *Takumi Shinya *Osamu Sato *Kenji Takano *Yuta Kikuchi *Yutaka Ikegami *Ryota Asano *Jiro Kimura *Masahiro Matsuno *Yuki Ono *Mika Hamauchi *Daichi Sasaki *Daisuke Miyamoto *Ryoichi Shibuya *Chiharu Yoshida *Atsushi Murayama *Shunichi Senda Executive Supervisors *Osamu Ohashi *Yukio Sugino *Toshihiro Nagoshi Executive Producer *Naoya Tsurumi SEGA of America Corporate Management CEO *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki President / CFO / COO *John Cheng CCO - Sonic *Hiroyuki Miyazaki HR Director *Michelle Whitmore Production Senior Producer *Ken Ogasawara Producer *Samuel Mullen Development Director, International *Patrick Riley Senior Director of Development *Todd Hartwig Design Director *Chris Porter Development Operations Director *John Merlino Publishing Executive VP of Publishing Strategic Planning *Yusuke Suai Senior Director of Marketing *Marcella Churchill Senior Brand Manager *Judy Gilbertson Brand Manager *Derrek Peel Associate Brand Manager *Aaron Webber Public Relations Manager *Thu Nguyen Manager of Media and Events *Teri Higgins Director of Creative Services and First Party *Jen Groeling Production Manager *Mary Disbrow Senior Graphic Designer *Marco Garcia First Party Coordinator *Andrew Wong VP of Sales *Keith Gerhardt Senior Director of Sales Operations and Administration *Laurie Mendez Director of Channel Marketing *Scott Lambrecht Senior Operations Specialist *Andy Navarro Senior Finance Manager *Jasen Chin Director of Corporate Planning *Kenya Numata Director of Business Development and Content *Yumiko Nishi Web Manager *Michael Dobbins Video Production Manager *Carl Smolka Senior Community Manager *Kellie Parker Community Manager *Julian Mehlfield Director of Legal *Liana A. Larson Legal Counsel *Jerusha Herman Associate Legal Counsel *Ziv Shmargad Contracts Administrator *Edison Haywood IT Director *Jake Salgado Manager - Network Admin and Ops *George Bueno Quality Assurance Development Operations Supervisor *Stephen Akana Standards Leads *Junior Sison Text Proofreading *Dan Buchman Mastering Lab Supervisor *Rey Casto Buzon Hardware Supervisor *Matt Ellison English Localization by *Inbound Games SEGA Europe, Ltd. COO of SEGA Europe *Jurgen Post CFO of SEGA Europe *John Ward Senior Vice President, Business Planning *Tatsuya Shikata Director, Development Services SEGA West *Jim Woods Head of Studio Localisation and ESD *Charlie Harris O'Connor Assistant Producer *Mimo Funakoshi Sonic Brand Director *David Corless Sonic Marketing Manager *Helen Churchill Assistant Brand Manager *Colm Bannon Publishing Manager *Bobby Wertheim Head of PR *Kerry Rizzo Production Manager *Natalie Forsyth Director of Legal and Business Affairs *Nicky Ormrod Legal Executive *Marine Cabour Legal Counsel *Daniel Finegold Head of Creative Services & Traffic *Jeff Webber Digital Traffic and 1st Party Submissions Coordinator *Kamaljyot Panaich Head of Program Office *Mark Le Breton Submissions Manager *Dave Pither Process and TCM Manager *Ben Howell Head of QA & Localisation QA *Ghulam Khan Production Managers *Teressa Wright *Simon Lawrence Resource Manager *Ben Jackson Localisation Manager *Marta Lois González Localisation Project Supervisor *Antonella Marras Lead Translators *Nicole Thomer Translators *Ronan Salon *Sebastián Salguero *Giulia Checchi *Daniela Kaynert *Giuseppe Rosa *Chiara Canu *Anaïs Maniaval *Luis J. Paredes *Gabriel Casas *Jesús Álvarez Mastering & Equipment Manager *Phil Adams Senior Mastering Technician *Michael Veness Assistant Mastering Technicians *Paul Hann *Shaun Young Project Lead *Adrian Daly Localisation QA Supervisor *Alessandro Irranca Localisation QA Team Lead *Ruggero Varisco Language Senior Tester *Serenella Grimaldi Language Testers *Alexis Baudon *Carina Pamminger *Günther Petelin *Irene Schauermann *Mark Edward Hay *Namer Merli *Pier Paolo Vittone *Romain Eric Bevillard *Arthur Kerpershoek *David Bilbao *Héctor Meléndez Díez *Joey Jones *Michael Evans-Taylor *Pablo Laporte *Pietro Tria Compliance Supervisor *Darran Wall Compliance Coordinator *Mohammed Ajaib Compliance Senior Technicians *Martin Walker Compliance Technicians *Louis Li *Michael Webb *Aaron Wright Functionality Supervisor *Julie Metior Project Manager *Sanjay Jagmohan Administration and Finance Coordinator *Chris Bien QA Administrators *Chris Geiles Equipment & Shift Coordinators *Tony Langan *Christian Bailey ISM Executive Producer *Raymond Goldsmith Director, Business Affairs *Derek Mitchell Executive Director *Jonathan Kemp Visual Elements & Gameplay *Lee Cocker Olympic Approvals & Research *Riva Smith Olympic Approvals *Aaron Kirby IOC TMS Account Manager *Peter García Sjögrim Business Development Manager *Lane Young Sochi 2014 *With special thanks to all at the Organizing Committee of the XXII Olympic Winter Games and XI Paralympic Winter Games 2014 in Sochi, who contributed towards the development. productions and approval of this video game. Special Thanks *Tomoya Ohtani *Haruyoshi Tomita *Akihiko Shimatsu *Shinobu Yokota *Tatsuya Kouzaki *Yusuke Yanagisawa *Kazuko Ohno Nintendo Graphic Supervisors *Akiko Kato *Tsuyoshi Watanabe *Yo Onishi Illustration Supervisors *Shigehisa Nakaue *Yusuke Nakano Artwork *Yuka Kotaki *Ryo Koizumi Manual Editing *Shingo Suzuki *Aki Sakurai Sound Supervisor *Koji Kondo Nintendo Character Voices *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario et Waluigi *Deanna Mustard - Daisy *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi et Birdo *Sanae Susaki - Boo *Tadd Morgan - Lakitu *Masato Mizuta *Sam Kelly - Peach et Toad *Kenny James - Bowser et Bowser Skelet *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Toru Asakawa - Roi Boo et Skelerex *Atsushi Masaki - Kamek *Nate Bihldorff - Maskass NOA Localization Coordination *Nate Bihldorff *Galia Rodriguez Hornedo *Hélène Bisson-Pelland NOE Localisation Management *Barbara Wallace *Andrew Steele *Hitomi Naitoh NOE Localisation Coordination *Michael Frisch *Oliver Müller NOE Localisation *Brendan Quinn *Julien Llopart *Andrea Bellezza *Leonardo Pappalardo *David Tejera Expósito *Patrick Koudstaal *Paula Stravers *Anton Ivanchikov *Anna Baklanova *Ksenija Kabanova *Christian Isopp *Jean-Daniel Fischer *Edoardo Camporese *Monica Joseph *Pablo Jesús Sánchez Morcillo *Moos Boulogne *Arnout Karssenberg *Dmitri Kaloev *Inga Kukshtel *Marina Sosnovskaya CULTURETRANSLATE GmbH *Giorgio Mattiuzzo *Aliya Roslova *Jessica Schuster *Inna Kryvoruchko Debug *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *NOA Product Testing Technical Support *Yuta Arai *Hirotake Matsushita *Kyohei Minato *Kotaro Hiromatsu Associate Producers *Emi Watanabe *Tomoyoshi Yamane Producer *Toyokazu Nonaka General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver de Sotchi 2014